


Two Birds With One Stone

by jucee



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaraki wants to borrow Rukia for a few weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Birds With One Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peroxidepest17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxidepest17/gifts).



Byakuya feels the menacing aura from several blocks away, and he turns the corner calmly to find Zaraki Kenpachi looming before him.

“Yo, Princess Kuchiki,” Zaraki smirks.

“What can I do for you, Captain of the Eleventh Division?”

“Aww, ain’t that sweet. Ya don’t hafta use my whole title like that, Princess.”

“Ain’t that sweet!” chirps Yachiru, hanging from Zaraki’s shoulder with one hand while the other hand clutches a melting ice cream cone.

Byakuya doesn’t bat an eyelash. “What can I do for you, Zaraki?”

Zaraki grins, a terrifying expression that makes a passing shinigami scream like a little girl before rushing away as fast as possible without actually using shunpo. “I wanna borrow Kuchiki -- yer sister, I mean -- for a few weeks. I asked Ukitake, and he said he’s cool with it as long as I get yer permission. So I’m here to get yer permission.”

“You want to... borrow Rukia,” Byakuya says slowly.

“Yeah,” Zaraki grunts.

“For a few weeks,” Byakuya repeats.

His face is impassive as he imagines what would happen if he were to allow his sweet, innocent sister to live and train and fight among the thugs and hooligans of the Eleventh Division. After a moment of thought, he decides that the most likely outcome would be that every one of those thugs and hooligans would become Rukia’s devoted slaves for life. After all, Renji is living proof of her abilities in that regard.

Serenely, Byakuya nods. “Very well. I give you permission to borrow Rukia for twenty-one days.” He meets Zaraki’s eye and repeats deliberately, “Twenty-one days.”

Zaraki’s grin becomes even more terrifying, if possible. Yachiru laughs, a bubbly sound that floats on the air.

“Gotcha,” Zaraki says, and brushes past him to leave.

“Wait,” Byakuya commands, ignoring the slight tingle in the arm that Zaraki almost touched. When Zaraki glances back over his shoulder, he asks, simply, “Why?”

Zaraki leers. “Don’t worry, Princess, I’m not doin’ this justa get yer panties in a twist, fun as that is. I’ve got other prey in mind.”

The image of an incensed Kurosaki Ichigo storming into the Eleventh Division headquarters suddenly pops into Byakuya’s mind, and he finds himself somewhat tempted to smile. Instead, he murmurs, “I might have to visit too while Rukia is intruding upon your hospitality.”

“Knock yerself out, Princess,” Zaraki replies casually.

As they go their separate ways, Byakuya hears Yachiru asking, “Izzat what ya meant by ‘killin’ two birds with one stone’, Ken-chan?”

He doesn’t hear Zaraki’s answer.


End file.
